DBZ CYOA: A Giant Born Free
by Hangman-Link
Summary: A powerful fighter, named Kiryu is working with an organization named the Freeborn Military. Journey with him as he faces many challenges and battles while he tries to find his true path and the secrets that lay within him.
1. Choice 1

**Hey, everyone. This is a Create Your Own Story (CYOA). But here on this site, I'll post the choices with the chapters but you won't get to vote. If you want to join in with all the voting action, go to the following URL and find my topic that will be titled just as it is here. There is a "Search Bar" so it shouldn't be difficult.  
>Here is the link:<strong>

** .com /boards/2000113-dragon-ball-general**

**Nice and easy stuff. You'll have to make an account to post and vote though. Also keep in mind that this story is quite far along so you'll have lots to read before you can actually vote at the current choices. :)**

**So without further ado, I present to you...**

**DBZ CYOA: A Giant Born Free**

"Prepare to die!" a voice shouts from the distance. Breathing heavily, you whisk your head out from behind the lush, green tree to see a fleet of soldiers scouting the area. You think to yourself, _"Ugh, __damn __it! __If __I __don't __make __a __run __for __it __now, __they'll __find __me...I __have __no __choice __but __to __get __out __of __here __as __fast __as __possible __before __they're __on__to __me."_

You dash forward running deeper into the forest, hearing nothing behind you. Everything is dead silent. You can't even hear the grasshoppers. This brings fear to you the most though. _"Have __I __lost __them? __No, __it __couldn't __have __been __so __easy. __I __could __be __playing __right __into __their __trap...but __what __if __there __is __no __trap __and __I__'__m __just __wasting __my __time?S__***! __Oh __well, __it __doesn't __matter. __It's __not __like __I __can __do __anything __even __if __I __knew __it __was __a __trap."_Right before you step forward to continue running a bullet shoots by and grazes you cheek...You stand still in shock afraid to look behind you, but before you can even figure out what you're going to do, you hear a calm but terrifying voice shriek, "Hehe, I win..." and everything goes black.

"AH!" You sit up sweating all around you, breathing heavily. "Oh, right...It was just a simulation."

You unhook some sort of machine from your head and hang it back on the wall. Soon after, you hear a knock on the door of your private headquarters.

"What is it?" You call out.

A foot soldier walks in, puts his right hand on his forehead and says, "Permission to speak, commander Kiryu!" You nod your head ever so slightly, and he begins to talk once again.

"Sir, our Lord has summoned all of the commanders to his quarters. It's an important meeting, sir!"

You think to yourself, _"Hmm, __what __could __he __want, __summoning __all __of __us __together __at __once.__The __nerve."_

Finally you reply to the soldier, "Very well. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir!" he replies diligently before he exits the room.

You throw on your gear and prepare to dress yourself all the time cursing at yourself. "Damn it, no matter how much I change my plan and way of entrance during the simulation I always end up dying. What the hell am I doing wrong? How am I supposed to complete this mission if I can't even succeed in the simulation of it? I have no chance. Ugh, I must perfect my strategy later and find all the holes in my plan. It's the only way. Though, it'll have to wait...I wonder what that Rem wants with us now. Heh, knowing him it probably won't be the least bit important." You say to yourself as you exit the room without rush.

As you travel through the bases corridors, every soldier that you pass by gives you a nod or a bow depending on their rank. The walls are all painted white, and you're currently in an underground level. You pass by several locked doors where the majority of this sectors army rests. Most rooms are small and compact, excluding those of the commanders. You reach the end of a somewhat small base, and an automatic door opens for you after you put your hand print on the front of it. Security can be such a bore. As you walk in, a large room filled with 7 people awaits.

"Hello, Kiryu. It's nice of you to FINALLY join us." The one sitting in the largest chair at the 'head' of the room calls out.

You spit on the marble wood floor and state boldly, "Would you rather I not show up at all? Eh, Rem?"

"Hmm? Such a cold greeting. But anyway, have a seat. It's time for the meeting to commence."  
>You take your seat in the far left corner of the room, as the others eye you down like a hawk.<p>

"Well," you call out, "Are you guys going to continue staring at me or are we going to start the so called meeting?"

"Don't forget your place..." Rem says annoyed. "But onto more important things" He continues, "We seem to have a slight problem."

"What do ya' mean?" A voice calls from the second seat to the farthest on the right side.

"Quiet, Loukar! Let me FINISH you imbecile. I've grown bored of these childish games prior to all our meetings." Rem rages!

The room goes dead silent. Even you know not to talk once Rem's temper grows.

"..." Rem lets out a puff of air and continues, "It seems a pack of Saiyajins have crossed the border. 8 have been spotted as of yet, but they were all spotted near the south terminal. I sent out forces to scout the other terminals three days back, but I haven't gotten a reply since. It's safe to assume that they were killed."

"Damn...Who did you send out, my Lord?" A quiet voice echoes from the center of the room.

"Kaiba, don't panic. Your brother wasn't sent out on this specific mission. He's still at the main forte on standby. Don't worry about him. However, I did send out Arliens squad, Mourns' squad, and Devia's squad. I've tried and failed to get in contact with them..." Rem says bitterly, "These Saiyajins have gone too far. They think they can plan a sneak attack on MY army...Pfft; I won't let them get away with it. And this is where you all come in."

"Hehehehehehe...Poifect. I was getting tired just lying around the base, dealin' with small fry. These Saiyans are just the appetizer I need to reignite my love for battle again. I'll slaughter the fools." A deep, cruel voice chimes in.

"Don't be a fool Echo, these Saiyans have proved to be powerful warriors. Our victory isn't a done deal as of yet...We must take every precaution to assure our victory." A man named Pitou screeches softly.

"Pitou Pitou Pitou...Always acting cautious when we all know you're the most ruthless killer in our group."

"Shut up, Thrigon." Pitou bitterly screeches.

"Heh, make me. What, you think that YOU can handle ME? Don't fool yourself. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh really? Let's put that theory to the test then."

"Guys...Let's wait for Rem to finish the plan before we get ahead of ourselves." Loukar softly states.

The rest of the commanders all look around at each other, and agree with a cautious nod, hushing down soon after. Rem continues.

"I'm going to send four of you guys out. You all can decide who goes. One of you will go to each terminal. The other three will carry on with their usual missions like this meeting never happened. If you don't have any missions, just stay here on guard the base. We don't know what these Saiyajins or anybody else have planned."

"I have absolutely zero interest in these Saiyans. My current objective is to eliminate the Red Ribbon Army. I will continue my objective in doing so. Nothing will slow me down. These pesky no namers aren't worth my time. The Red Ribbon on the other hand...They are far more fearsome and must be dealt with before their superior technological advances gain life and begin to overtake us. I refuse to waste my time on the Saiyans, and for that matter, this meeting as well. Excuse me, Rem." Dysect boldly exclaims as he removes himself from his chair, and disappears from the room.

You frown at Dysect's comment, clearly disliking his speech, but you refrain from speaking.

"Well, that brings us to six people, Loukar says enthusiastically. So, who's going?

You think to yourself in wonder, "Should I go? I have a mission that I have to tend to...But I can't seem to succeed in the simulation...Then again, real life combat is totally different and I could just be over analyzing things. I might be able to do it. But should I do it now or should I polish myself with these Saiyans first?"You wonder to yourself for several minutes, totally unaware of your current surroundings.

"Alright everybody," Rem calls out, "You are all dismissed. I'll be leaving here tonight though, so make sure you all decide on what to do by yourselves. Be sure to take a few squads with you. We don't know how powerful these Saiyans are, or where they are for that matter. Don't underestimate them. I don't want any more bodies to pile up...Well, non Saiyajin bodies." Rem smirks at that last comment.

"Where you goin', Lord?" Loukar asks.

"I'll be heading over to the main forte. It's under protected right now, and even though everybody is alright at the moment, anything can change in a matter of minutes. We have plenty of people to guard here, but make sure at least one of you all stay here and keep charge."  
>Rem then gets up and exits the room.<p>

"Well, I'm going to get my crew. We'll be leaving for the North Terminal at dawn." Pitou says calmly.

"At dawn? Heh, getting sloppy aren't you Pitou?" Echo taunts with a smirk on his face. "I'm leaving tonight."

"Huh? What did you say, idiot? Go ahead and leave tonight. You may have night vision, but your crew doesn't. Hahahahaha, good luck with that. Go on and have your whole squad die by the Saiyans while I drink a fatty cup of hot chocolate and prepare for not only myself, but my crew." Pitou says as he whisks out of the room laughing.

Echo kisses his lips. "I guess he's right. I'll get my crew ready for now. Later you guys." Echo waves as he crashes out of the room.

"Thrigon," you question him. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Eh?" He responds. "I'm goin' to kill some ***** Saiyans of course. Heh."Hmm, I see. What about you two, Kaiba, Loukar?"

"Tatito _(A __weird __catch __phrase __Kaiba __enjoys __making),_count me out of this one." Kaiba chimes enthusiastically. "I'm not too fond of killing, so I don't have any interest in this mission. Besides, I plan on leaving this place tomorrow so I can go to the main forte to watch out for my brother. The place is under protected too, so I'll take charge in case of an emergency. You know, in case Rem is busy. Always nice to have a right hand man."

You simply nod and turn your head over to Loukar.

"If you want to go, just go man. If you don't want to go, don't go. I don't have any missions to be on either, so we can do whatever we want. Just let me what you're going to do in the morning so I can prepare too. Sound good, Kiryu?"

You think to yourself, without flinching. _"Either,__eh? __Heh, __no __use __in __rocking __the __cradle."_

"Yeah..." You calmly state, clearly thinking of what you're going to do still, "Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

The two of them exit the room with you, but eventually disappear from your sight as you each head toward your own quarters.

You walk to your quarters and have a seat on your couch. You think to yourself calmly, _"Tomorrow...Why __do __I __have __a __bad __feeling __about __it? __Heh, __oh __well. __I __best __get __some __sleep __for __now."_  
>You lie down in your bed and immediately pass out.<p>

Boooom! Explosions surround you as you look around in terror.

"Conrad! Conrad! Where are you!" You scream in anger. You start running through the breaking city as large ki blasts come storming down like rain, destroying everything in sight. "Damn it...Where are you? COOOONRAAAD!"

"You won't be finding Conrad anytime soon..." A voice echoes from behind you.

You immediately whip around to see a tall man, with dark hair that spikes up. He has long, dark blue pants that cover his legs, which are tucked into his boots. His boots are pure black, with red stripes going through the tip. He also has grayish black armor that covers upper body, and on the left side of his face, a device that hooks onto him. You glare at him in rage, even though you're clueless as to whom he is.

"Who the hell are you...? HUH!

The man doesn't reply. He simply smiles at your comment.

"Heh," you let out a smirk and lick your lips. "Well, you obviously don't know who I am considering how ignorant you're being. A mortal like you..."

He cuts you off, with his cold voice. "I know exactly who you are, Kiryu. It seems that you are the one who's lost. I am King Vegeta...I am also the one who has lead the assault on this city. I don't wish to exterminate the lives on innocents, but if I could save millions by simply letting thousands die, I wouldn't dare hesitate.

You stare at him puzzled, so he continues.

"The Red Ribbon Army is a despicable organization that imprisons innocent lives and turns them into machinery. The RRA has a simple objective: World domination. You guys plan on going about this by brain washing the people into thinking that you are their saviors when in fact you are recruiting them to simply turn them into machines to serve you in evil purposes. You must be stopped."

"Hah...ahahahahahahahahahahahaha" You burst out laughing a few tears dripping from your eyes. "So what? No seriously, what's your point? You may think our objective is sheer evil, but that doesn't change the fact that our cause isn't. This world is utterly disgusting. The Red Ribbon Army has vowed to change it from the inside. We're "brain washing" the people into thinking what is just. If we change the worlds perspective on how one should live and have proper laws to reinforce it, this vomitile world will change; for the better. THAT is the point of the Red Ribbon Army. Get your facts straight before you start spouting nonsense."

"Urgh, just what I'd expect from one of their 'high ups'. You're completely brain washed into thinking that the RRA has a just cause. I'm sorry...I've tried reasoning with you, but I don't think I have any other choice but to capture you." King Vegeta roars at you while preparing a fighting stance.

You simply smile. "You really think you have a chance? Ha! You're utterly pathetic! Now prepare" You scream as you put up your arms in a fighting position, "To DIE!"

You rush at King Vegeta at full speed and prepare to gun him in the face with a deadly right straight. You plan on ending this fight immediately! As the distance between you two closes in, he simply vanishes. You stop in an instant, filled with confusion and you look around you trying to find the fool. Crunk! A merciless kick slams you in the side of the head and you fly full speed into a building crashing deeply into it. Ki continues to rain down on the city and citizens continue to scream in fear and pain.

"Cauh!" You cough out blood from the mouth and wipe some more off your right forehead. "You...You...Are...GOING TO PAY!" You burst out of the building as it begins to crash down and you see King Vegeta laughing as you fly towards him. You eye him careful in case he tries to disappear again...And he does! However, you're prepared for it this time and you jump into the air along with him and see him straight across from you.

"Haaaa!" You yell as you fire a powerful Ki Blast with your right hand directly at his face. Still in a shocked state, he has no time to avoid it and it hits him dead on! You land on ground gently as he crashes down like a fallen bird causing the ground to shake and crumble. Such force! You smile, and raise your arm high in the air while crunching your hand together as a claim that the fight has ended. However, you're quickly proved wrong as he gets up from the pile of rubble, blood dripping from his entire body and bruises surfacing through him. He still remains calm though, and continues talking as if you never even hit him.

"I'd expect nothing less of one of the Red Ribbon's most powerful fighter. I came here to deal with you for a reason" He smirks as if the battle's already over himself.

This annoys you and you don't attempt to hide it. "So you think the battle is over? Heh, well you're sadly mistaken. I think it's time that I began to fight seriously. And after I crush you and you beg for mercy, you'll tell me what you know about Conrad."

"Very well. But just to make the fight even, I'll only use one arm." King Vegeta taunts again.

You leap at him like a wild animal and began to pound your fist into his chest several times. Every hit creates a spark of wind that shoots out behind him. He attempts to block your attacks, but his guard is crushed quickly rendering him useless.

"Hahahahaha, what's wrong, KING? Are you so outclassed that you can't even ATTEMPT to make a move? Huh! Huh!" You continue to laugh and taunt him while delivering  
>what should be, lethal blows to a normal fighter. King Vegeta jumps back and coughs up some blood.<p>

You don't let him rest though, and let on a burst of ki to charge at full throttle. King Vegeta's eyes widen as you disappear from his view, and that device on his ear beeps frantically. Your right hand digs into his liver, and he collapses to the ground in pain, unable to let any words out.

"What's the matter?" You say with an undeniable grin. "I'm sorry, how insensitive of me. I shouldn't have been so cruel. Here, let me help you up." You call out to him while grabbing him by the arm and picking him up. You lick your lips and let out another smile as you put your left palm directly on his chest. Your hand begins to blow as Ki gathers in your palm.

"Bye bye, King..."

"Wait! Nooooooo~~~" The King screams in pain as you let a powerful Ki blast rip right through his chest. He flies twenty feet back all the long, blood leaking from his chest like a broken water fountain. To your surprise though, he does a small flip in the air and lands on the ground safely, and slides back a few feet while his hands claw at the ground in an attempt to stop himself, coughing up blood all the while.

"Haaa...Haaa" The King breathes heavily, and puts his hand over his chest to stop the blood from dripping to heavily.

"Ohh? Not bad, old man. However, you don't have any fight left in you. You should have just rolled over and died...Because now, it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain!" You ruthlessly say while walking towards him with a grin.

To your surprise _again,_he starts smiling. Laughing, even. _'Is __he __losing __it?"_You think to yourself while stopping in your tracks with a puzzled look on your face.

"Well, I think it's time I ended this battle!" King Vegeta screams in rage as he looks up in the air, but it isn't due to his frustration...His body has begun to morph into something else. But what is it? His size is growing enormously and his power...It's off the charts!

"What...What's happening!" You scream while backing away slowly, as his power rises dramatically. His transformation finishes and you stare up at a giant ape in terror...

"He's...He's huge..."

"Well, what you do think? King Vegeta laughs, but clearly still in pain. The battle was over before it begun, but don't feel bad. Very few have the power to make me unleash my true power...Bahahahahahaha!"

"Fool!" You call out to him. "All you've done was sacrifice speed for power. You'll NEVER hit me! Ahahahahaha, you ****en idiot!" You laugh hysterically.

Un-phased by your comment, he slowly rises his left foot and it begins to crash down immediately. _"He's __so __large, __but __his __speed...It __increased! __Not __possible!"_

You jump out of the way as fast as you can but you're still crushed under his boot. Your bones begin to shatter and you can feel every rip in your bodily tissue as if it was in slow motion. You scream in pain but you don't even have the breath to let it out.

"Is it...possible?" You begin to think. _"For __such __power __to __exist...For __me __to __be __so __totall__y __outclassed? __What __will __happen __to __the __Red __Ribbon __Army? T__o __Conrad? __To...me...?"_

You think to yourself silently. Darkness begins to cover through your entire body, mind, and soul.

"Ah! Was it...another dream?" You whisper to yourself as your sit up from a pile of sweat. "One of _those_again? Damn it...Conrad. I haven't given up on you yet. I'll come find you...I swear. Ugh, what time is it." You say to yourself while wiping some sweat off your head.

You look over at the digital clock near your resting quarters and the clock reads '11:48am'.

"Guess I better get up. Wait...What was I planning on doing today?"

**A)****Go ****on ****the ****mission ****to ****take ****care ****of ****the ****Saiyans.****  
><strong>**B)****Forget ****this ****meeting ****ever ****happened ****and ****go ****on ****your ****planned ****mission ****from ****before.****  
><strong>**C)****Stay ****at ****the ****base ****for ****a ****little ****while ****longer ****and ****explore ****your ****options ****some ****more.**

**Character ****Biographies**

**Kaiba: **Kaiba is a frail young man, who has a small body size. He has long green hair that goes just past his shoulders. Although he looks weak, when he gets angry, his power is the most frightening of the entire group of commanders.

**Race: **Alien

**Loukar: **He has short, brown curly hair and a rugged face. Although his plain face makes him look like a serial killer, he's quite gentle and has a high pitched voice. He has bulky legs, but his upper body is slim. When he gets serious in combat, he puts a white bandana over his head. His specialty is long ranged fighting, and he focuses on luring his opponents into Ki Blasts of different sorts.

**Race: **Human

**Thrigon: **Thrigon is the most difficult person to identify. He isn't dumb, but he acts dumb in order to fit in with some of his peers. For some reason it seems that his number one goal is to fit in with the others. Besides that, he has sharp, pointy red hair and deep green eyes. Thrigon has a large hunchback which makes him look at least a foot shorter than he is, but when he does stand up straight, he's gigantic. He wears baggy clothes as well. Also, Thrigon has the unique ability to regenerate bodily tissue whether it's been pierced or ripped right off. This is the basis of his fighting style.

**Race: **Namekian

**Pitou: **Pitou is tall with a stick-like body. He wears dress pants and a dress shirt. At first site, he may be seen as a gentle and kind person but his true self is that of a demon. When angered, he loses his conscience, and turns into a calculating killing machine. He has large wings that sprout from his back which allow him to fly, and he has two antennas that poke out of his forehead. He finds joy in manipulating people and his combat specialty is using unique techniques to destroy his opponent. Although he doesn't look it, he's the most deadly fighter of the group, and the most intellectual.

**Race: **Elf

**Echo: **Echo seems like a body builder. He's huge! However, it's simply due to his Race. He's brown, and has a long pointy nose with a gold piercing going through it. He has no hair, and his ears are on top of his head. He has pitch black eyes, and holds a ruthless face. Not to mention his voice is quite deep as well. Echo's fighting style consists of dealing multiple, lethal blows from close up. He stays in as close as possible, and uses minimal Ki attacks.

**Race: **Giant

**Dysect: **He has the eyes of a machine. He's cold, calculating, and ruthless. Although he appears slow due to his large and bulky body, he's quick witted and works very well under pressure. He's a master of all types of fighting styles and can easily adapt to whoever he's fighting. He has a bulky body throughout, and wears fairly tight clothes. On a good day, you can see his abs right through his overcoat. His hair is pitch black and fairly long but he ties it back in a bun. His eyes are bloodshot red.

**Race: **Human

**Rem: **Rem is the leader of the entire organization. He once saved you from death prior to you joining him. You don't know why, but you have a hunch that it's because he knew of your power and wanted to recruit you. His power is peerless. You don't even know the depths of his strength, but based on the quick battle he had with King Vegeta's Oozaru form, you fear that power; that rage he holds deep inside. He's moderately tall, but a normal body. His eyes are black sometimes, and red at others. He has black hair with red highlights that spike up like a Saiyans might. He wears dress clothes. He's a relaxed person that you enjoy teasing, but when he gets angry, nobody would dare talk back to him. He tends to lick his lips and shake violently as he gets the urge to kill. It's as if he goes through a trance in his mind.

**Race: **Unknown

**Races**

**Human:**

Advantages

- when facing an enemy stronger then you, your power level raises by 5%  
>- you have a fighting advantage when facing someone around your level<br>- advanced basic skills. (i.e.: back flips, combos, etc.)  
>- easy learning capacity<p>

**Giant:**

Advantages

- stronger than normal  
>- all attacks do a little less damage<br>- higher defense than normal

Disadvantages

- slow

**Saiyan:**

Advantages

- can fly  
>- quick learner<br>- easy mobility

**Alien:**

Advantages

- can transform  
>- when hit with a physical move, it absorbs the opponents punch decreasing the damage, and trapping there hand in your stomach<p>

Disadvantages

- when fighting someone around your power level, you weaken a bit  
>- bad at combo's<p>

**Namekian:**

Advantages

- can regenerate  
>- ki is naturally powerful<p>

Disadvantages

- face blows are 2x stronger then normally

**Elf:**

Advantages

- faster than normal  
>- very good learning capacity<p>

Disadvantages

- low physical attack  
>- low physical defense<br>- low health

**Strength****Increases:**

-1 - Gets weaker  
>0 - No increase<br>1 - Moderate Increase  
>2 - Large Increase<br>3 - Enormous Increase

**Human **- Training: 1 - Victory: 2 - Loss: 1

**Giant **- Training: 0 - Victory: 3 - Loss: 1

**Saiyan **- Training: 1 - Victory: 1 - Loss: 2

**Alien **- Training: 2 - Victory: 3 - Loss: -1

**Namekian **- Training: 2 - Victory: 2 - Loss: 0

**Elf** - Only gets stronger by absorbing opponents energy.


	2. Choice 2

Okay, **A **wins after a close battle and Kiryu's Race is **Giant.**  
>Yippee.<p>

You rise from your bed and yawn while wiping your eyes as you travel towards your closet.

"I should probably have a shower. After that dream, I feel so dirty." You say to yourself while walking away from your closet and going into the bathroom.

You throw your dirty clothes on the ground once they're removed from your body and turn on the shower as you walk into it. A powerful stream of water shoots out from the shower head filled with soapy water and cleans you in an instant. The shower goes through all the cycles one manually does by itself. After about 10 minutes of preparation, you walk out of your room and travel down the hallway. Nobody is around to greet you this time. You walk up a small flight of stairs and give a quick knock on somebody's door.

"No answer? What is that Loukar doing now? I suppose I'll see if he's in here..." You say to yourself as you open his door.

You walk in the room and stare down at him as he lies in his bed with a blanket covering up until his waist, shirtless with one hand under the blanket as well.

"Ugh...I'll come back later..." You say to him with an undeniable look of disgust on your face.

"W-wait! It's not what it looks like...!" Loukar calls out as you walk down the flight of stairs, ignoring his last comment.

"Things with him can wait" you calmly state to yourself, "I should get my squad ready for the trip. I'm positive that Echo and Pitou have already left. Thrigon too, if I didn't know any better."

You continue to walk down the base and take a turn into a door that says "General Cafe" on it. When you walk in, you're filled with multiple foot soldiers and some higher up soldiers as well all eating lunch and playing around.

"Listen up everybody!" You call out as everybody takes a look toward you. "I'm sure you all know of the mission that the Commanders have been sent on. Well, I'll be the final Commander leaving on this mission, and I'm here to gather some soldiers to help me in this endeavor. Now, who's man enough to do it? Hm?" You say while surveying the room as everybody looks around silently, dwindling their toes.

This of course, annoys you. _"What__kind__of__weaklings__is__Rem__hiring__right__now?"_You think to yourself.

"Fine...If nobody wants to volunteer, I'll choose who goes with me myself."

In a few minutes, you've picked out your squad. You chose General White (Highest rank under you), 5 Elite Soldiers, and 10 Foot Soldiers.

After picking out who you decided will go on the mission with you, you tell them to prepare for the mission. Once this is done, you decide it's time to try and tell Loukar your plan...Hopefully he'll be fully available this time.

Just as you turn around and exit the General Cafe, you see him waiting outside for you.

"Yo. Sorry about before. It really wasn't what it looked like. I swear." Loukar embarrassingly tries to cover for himself.

"Mmhmm...I'm sure it wasn't what it looked like either." You say with a grin. "But anyway, I've decided to go on the mission to deal with the Saiyans. I was just letting you know. You can stay here and guard the base with the rest of the side characters."

"You sure you want to go, Kiryu?" Loukar investigates.

"Why wouldn't I be sure? I just told you that this is what I wanted to do." You bitterly respond.

"...Okay. I don't mind. Still though, it's gonna be a _huuuuuuuuuge_bore guarding this lame base. Damn that Kaiba; why'd he have to leave me all alone."

"I assume Dysect left on his mission too?"

"Yeah, I think so. Not that I'd wanna socialize with that freak either way. He scares the snap outta me, man."

"Heh, I see."

"Wait...He isn't standing behind me by any chance?" Loukar fearfully whispers to you.

You can't help but laugh at that last comment. "No he isn't. This isn't a television show, Loukar."

"Uh, yeah, I knew that."

"Well, I best be on my way. I'll never hear the end of it if Echo or Thrigon beat me back to the base with their missions completed."

"You got that right. Well, I'll talk to you later. Oh...Let's leave what happened in my room this morning to ourselves, alright?"

"Heh, you wish. I'm telling everybody." You call back to him as you turn your back and begin walking away laughing at him.

An elevator rises and brings you up to the surface. Once you step out of it, a weight change in the system signals it to return back down. You see your entire squad waiting for you outside beside a large, grey van. It seems that it'll comfortably seat about 18 people.

"Are you all ready!" You call out to them, trying to psyche them up for battle.

"Yes, sir! We won't let you down, sir!" They return with a loud cheer, all in sync. These damn soldiers must spend half their day practicing the 'Yes, Sir' routine.

"Good. Everybody get in the van. There shall be no room for failure during this mission. Your lives are at risk so look out for each other, and don't be stupid."

"Master Kiryu," The General questions you. "Do you have a plan on what we're going to do once we arrive to the South Terminal? I mean, the enemy was spotted nearly a week ago now. They've definitely moved from their old position...For all we know, we could be going into _their_territory. I just think we should be prepared, since our lives are all at risk." General White finishes.

"Don't worry about that. I'm not an idiot. I've figured everything we have to do out in my head." You calmly state, trying to reassure everybody on your squad of their safety.

"Thank you, sir. Sorry for my doubts." The General replies as he gets in the van.

_"Hmm...People__are__going__to__die__on__this__mission.__I__just__know__it.__But...It__appears__that__I'm__so__selfish__that__I'll__take__you__guys__anyway...For__MY__safety."_You think to yourself while walking into the front seat of the van unknowingly. But before you go into the van, you take some sort of box out of your pocket and place it in the trunk of the van at the back. _"Heh,__this__will__surely__come__in__handy__for__later."_

A Foot Soldier starts the car, and it begins to drive away after a loud vroooooooom.

Hours pass by as you speed down rural areas looking for Saiyans with built in radar in the van that detects all _Ki_in a 30 mile radius. You stare down at a map that you created during the drive which shows all the areas the Saiyans could be.

_"They__couldn't__have__left__the__South__Terminal__Bay__as__of__yet.__Even__with__the__most__advanced__technology,__it__would__still__take__over__a__week__to__break__through__our__defenses__and__force__fields.__Though,__those__damn__Saiyans__can__fly,__which__would__complicate__things.__But__we__originally__found__them__on__land__when__our__soldiers__confronted__them,__so__perhaps__these__Saiyans__can't__fly?__Or__perhaps__they__can__and__this__was__just__a__ploy__to__make__us__think__that?__No,__that__couldn't__be__it.__Nobody__can__properly__breathe__let__alone__fly__at__over__30__miles__in__the__air.__We'd__have__detected__them__by__now.__But__since__we__haven't__detected__any__of__them__yet...It__could__mean__one__of__two__things.__They__headed__to__the__East__or__West__Terminals__in__which__case,__Echo__or__Thrigon__would__have__run__into__them.__The__other__possibility__is...They__haven't__left__the__South__Terminal__as__of__yet.__But__why?__What's__the__point__if__they__know__we're__coming__for__them?__Something__deeper__than__what__appears__is__going__on__here..."_

"Sir, SIR!" The soldier driving the car calls out continuously to try to get your attention.

"Huh? What is it now? I'm thinking!" You yell back at him, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, Commander Kiryu. But something funny is happening with the radar. It seems to be malfunctioning."

"Hmm?" You say, still puzzled as you look over to the Radar. "What the hell!"

"I know..." The driver replies in fear. "Is it possible for them to be so many?"

"Yes...But how did they appear so suddenly? There are hundreds of them and they completely surrounded us. If we continue to drive to the south terminal, we'll meet  
>up with them. However, if we turn back we'll be punished by the surrounding force behind us."<p>

"Sir, please give us your orders!"

You lick your lips and devilishly smile. "Stop the van."

"What!" All the soldiers scream in sync once again. "You...You can't be serious, sir."

"Are you questioning my orders?" You scream out to them while clenching your fists violently. "I know what I'm doing! There's a reason why I'M the Commander and you all are nothing but lowly TRASH. Now stop the van!"

"Yes sir!" The driver calls out, scared out of his mind. Once he stops, you step out of the van with your entire squad.

"Driver," you call out, calmed down. "Tell me what the radar detects."

"A total of 232 life forms have been detected. If they continue going at this speed, they'll reach here in just over half an hour. It can't detect their battle power in this large of a group though."

"Good. We don't have any time to waste then. You open the trunk of the van and open it up. Inside, nothing is there but a small, compact box. You throw it on the ground and it explodes with smoke around it. There before you, a tower filled with land mines appear from the box.

"Ahh!" The soldiers scream out. "What is that, Commander Kiryu?"

"It's called a Capsule. They are very rare and expensive to get a hold of, especially for people outside of the Red Ribbon Army."

"Red Ribbon Army?" General White questions. "How do you have one then, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Doesn't matter. Enough talk though. We have to set up our battle grounds." You say as you pick up the empty capsule. "Move out and plant them about 200 meters from the car.  
>Space them out about 50 meters apart each. This way once one of them goes off, it'll detonate them all at full throttle." You smile at how things are turning out.<p>

_"This__won't__kill__all__of__them,__but__it'll__put__an__enormous__dent__in__their__numbers__and__weaken__them__severely.__Still__though,__even__I__didn't__expect__a__scenario__like__this.__  
><em>_Heh,__I__wonder__how__things__will__turn__out."_

"Chaaaaaaaaarge!" The Saiyan leader, Nappa calls out as an entire army of Saiyans charge full speed. "We've completely sealed their movements! Even Kiryu, the so called "King" of battle commanding won't be able to stop us now. He fell RIGHT into our trap. MY trap. Ahahahahahhahaha" Nappa laughs as if the battle has ended.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Saiyans roar as they close the distance between you and your squad.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A huge explosion detonates and hundreds of Saiyans scream in fear, pain, and terror.

"! What's...WHAT'S GOING OOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Their elites scream out right before their obliterated.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~

"It appears the fireworks have begun," You triumphantly state with glory as rapid explosions take place all around you. "The fools didn't know what they were getting themselves into."

"What did you say, Commander Kiryu!" You soldiers yell back at you, unable to hear anything due to the massive explosions.

You don't even try to talk over it. You just sit back and enjoy the show, with a huge grin on your face.

~After about 15 minutes of raw explosions, the smoke begins to fade away. ~

"Driver, what does the radar detect now?"

"There are...19 life forms alive. The most powerful of them being at a high level of...4200!"

"Heh, not bad. I wonder which one managed to maintain such a battle power after said explosions. He must have been quite powerful prior to the damage, but he's nothing to me. General White could destroy him at that level with ease."

Light flashes immediately after you say that and a huge ball of Ki appears in the sky.

"Awww..." You cover your eyes as the light momentarily blinds you. "What do these Saiyans have up their sleeve now?" You angrily roar.

Your vision comes back to you and a fleet of gigantic Apes are summoned before you.

'Dun...Dun...Dun' Your heart repeatedly pounces as you stare at them in terror. Memories of your battle with King Vegeta begin to morph in your mind while you back up  
>slowly.<p>

"No...This transformation...Again?"

"Commander Kiryu, please give us your orders. The Saiyans appear to have transformed into Apes. The Radar has showed a massive increase upon all of them and the highest battle power now is 37 000! However, they're still severely weakened and we have time before they reach us.

"Haaa...Haaa..." You continue to breathe heavily as your body shakes dramatically, unable to move.

"," the Saiyans scream as they begin to smash the ground and run full speed towards you.

"Why...Why can't I move? I'm stronger than them...But...I'm stricken with fear? Why is this...Happening to me? Why now? Without my help, my squad will be crushed. I have to help, but...I CAN'T!"

"Sir! Sir! Please respond! We need your orders. The Saiyans are closing in the distance and our battle powers are completely outmatched. Sir, SIR!" The soldiers continuously scream out, but it proves to be of no use.

Commander White yells out, "Ugh, ****! Commander Kiryu seems to be frozen still. It might be an attack from the enemy. Either way though, I have no choice but to take charge! Everybody, scatter around them. We have to hold out while Commander Kiryu is unable to fight! Let's Go!

**A)****Perform****a****ruthless****assault****on****the****apes****with****all****your****troops.****Try****to****pick****off****the****weakest****ones****first.****  
><strong>**B)****Free****Choice****-****Decide****on****your****battle****plan.**

**Team****Technique****List:**

**General****White****-****Human:**  
>10,000 Fists [Thousands of quick punches all shot within seconds]<br>Solar Flare

**Your****Squads****Battle****Powers:**

**General****White:**19 000  
><strong>The<strong>**Elites:**5000 each  
><strong>Foot<strong>**Soldiers:**Between 500 - 2000

_Authors__Note:__Uh__oh!__Looks__like__Kiryu__is__unable__to__fight__at__the__moment.__Good__luck__trying__to__come__up__with__a__battle__plan__to__get__through__this__problem.__Think__outside__the__box__and__be__creative._


End file.
